llsiffandomcom-20200222-history
Aqours Chapter 27
Saint Snow Comes to Uchiura Saint Snow might be coming back! {| class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed wikitable" ! colspan="1" style="text-align:center;" width="650px" | Story 1 |- |'You': I laid out all the futon bedding. It's a little tight, but I managed to get them all in. Dia: We’ve stayed as a group of 9 before, but 11 is a new record. Kanan: I think it’s cozy! With all of us packed in like this, you can feel how we’re right next to each other. Chika: I agree. I think it’s cozy, too! It’s like an overnight school trip. Riko: Just having Saint Snow join us makes this feel extra special. *Giggle* Something tells me we’re going to be up really late! Ruby: We’re so lucky that you two just happened to be visiting Tokyo. Thanks for contacting me, Leah. Leah: Th-Thank you too… I just thought it’d be nice if we could meet up… Mari: You’ve got two more days, so tomorrow and the day after are going to be lots of fun, too! What should we do tomorrow? Sarah: We did a lot of sightseeing today. Why don’t we all practice together tomorrow? Yoshiko: That’s the Saint Snow I know. Mu, ha, ha. And now, the time for Yohane to fall into the depths of this comfy futon has come… Hanamaru: Yoshiko, are you sleepy already, zura? Your fallen angel shtick is all over the place, zura. Ruby: But she was really excited during the fireworks. I’m a little tired, too, but I want to stay up and talk! Chika: Me too! We should just talk about school idols until we can’t keep our eyes open. You: We might even continue the conversation in our dreams. *Giggle* So, what should we talk about first? Dia: Hmm… Well, since we have such a great opportunity here, I say we start by saying something we like about each other’s group. Leah: I would like to know what other think of us… Sounds interesting, doesn’t it? Sarah: Yeah. It’s a good chance for us to learn about upsides we may not have noticed ourselves. If you all don’t mind, we’d love to hear what you have to say. Kanan: Since Saint Snow are sisters, you two get to practice whenever you like. I really envy you. Sarah: We primarily practice at school, but we review what we did that day at home pretty often. Leah: And sometimes, we’ll practice late into the night, until we’re satisfied with our progress. Mari: The cool, crisp performances you two give must be the result of those stoic practice sessions. Sarah: Well, I think it’s amazing that all nine of you manage to work your schedules so that you have time to practice together. Leah: And I love the different formations and variations that having nine members gives Aqours. As a duo, we have to take a totally different approach. Hanamaru: Oh, but I love seeing how the two of you use the whole stage, zura! You: I guess there are some performances you can only do with two people, and some you can only do with nine. Sarah: I also love how unique you all are. Like how Yoshiko combines her huge breadth of knowledge with the fallen angel shtick. It’s really something!  Yoshiko: It is not a shtick! How many times do I have to say that Yohane is a real fallen angel! Leah: Fallen angels, school idols, little demons… I’d like to see a performance that’s 100% fallen angel style. Riko: *Giggle* Looks like it’s time for Lili the little demon to come forth. Hanamaru: I don’t mind joining in on the fallen angel act either, zura. Ruby: iIf that’s your request, Leah, I’ll become a little demon too!  'Mari': Then let’s make this a fallen angel’s night! We’ll all fall from grace and become little demons!  'Sarah': You all seem to be such good friends. What’s you secret? You: There really isn’t one. We’re almost always like this. It’s a blast being together. There’s no other way to put it!  'Dia': The fact that we’re all so different made it hard for us to be in sync at first, but now we’ve all adapted to it. Kanan: Speaking of which, Sarah and Leah, you two always seem to be in perfect harmony. It’s the kind of charm only sisters can have, I think. Chika: When I watch your live shows, I’m always totally amazed at how you can be so perfectly synchronized without even looking at each other!  Yoshiko: Sarah, Leah… I’ve always suspected you two were telepathic. Leah: It’s not telepathy, it’s the result of endless days of practicing together. We don’t have a fallen angel act like you, Yoshiko. Riko: When you two are singing and dancing, there are these intense moments where you’re in perfect harmony with one another. I’m always amazed by it. Hanamaru: And your singing and dancing have this force behind them that I can really feel. I think it’d be so cool if I could dance like you, zura! Yoshiko: Form a pact with Yohane and become my little demon, and I’ll make your wish come true. Hanamaru: In other words, sell my soul to the devil, zura… Kanan: I think you could get there if you keep working on the fundamentals, Hanamaru. Let’s all keep doing our best to improve. Dia: Since our training regimen tomorrow will be a joint session with Saint Snow, we’re going to need a little extra determination to get through it. Sarah: It’s been so long since we all practiced together. I’m really looking forward to tomorrow. Leah: Yes, the last time was when Aqours came to Hakodate. That was a really fun experience. Mari: The live show we did together was very exciting, too! Everyone’s performance was a grade higher than usual. I think we were all really on top of our game!  Sarah: I’m always more motivated for hometown live shows. My goal is always to give a performance worthy of the cheers. Chika: Oh! Speaking of hometown live shows, I bet everyone at Uranohoshi would love to see a Saint Snow live show. Ruby: There are Saint Snow fans in my class. We’ve even had watch parties for your show videos!  'Dia': We’ll often reflect on your live show videos. They really have a wonderful, powerful impact. Leah: I’m not used to all these compliments… This is so embarrassing… Sarah: There are Aqours fans at our school, too. We were actually thinking of having a big school idol video watch party soon. Chika: Really? Wow, that’d be awesome! Aqours can join live via satellite! Sarah: *Chuckle* Sounds like a great plan. If we could actually make it happen… Well, I’m sure it’d be a really special live show. Ruby: An Aqours and Saint Snow live show… It’d be a dream come true if we could do that here in Uchiura, Leah. Leah: It’d be an absolute joy, of course. I’d love to do another joint live show, as well. You: Just imagining it gets my heart racing. Doesn’t it, every… one? Riko: I thought it was getting quiet… Looks like everyone else fell asleep. I guess we should turn in, too. Chika: Okay. Goodnight, everyone. Goodnight, Sarah! Goodnight, Leah!  'Leah, Sarah': Goodnight. |} {| class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed wikitable" ! colspan="1" style="text-align:center;" width="650px" | Story 2 |- |'Hanamaru': Can't... take... anymore... zura! Chika: That was your best time yet, Hanamaru!  'Yoshiko': *Pant* *Pant* Diving first thing in the morning… Basic training back to back… And now practice. Maybe the difficulty’s a little too high, no? Leah: This is pretty normal. Kanan’s diving trip was a lot of fun, and the view from here is nice, too. Kanan: I didn’t think you’d be that excited about a school of damselfish. I’m glad I invited you all. Sarah: We would’ve missed some tremendous sights if you hadn’t. Thank you so much. You: We’ve been working up a really good sweat. Morning practice was tough, but doing it together was so fun. I’m not even tired. Wanna go swimming this afternoon? Riko: Sounds great! Sarah, Leah, did you two bring swimsuits? Leah: Of course. It’s summer, after all. And the surf seems to be calm, so maybe we can add some long-distance swimming to our training regimen. Dia: Considering long-distance swimming as an option for training… Saint Snow never ceases to amaze. Ruby: *Giggle* I’m sure the truth is they just wanted to go swimming with us, and came prepared. Leah: You don’t have to state the obvious. Mari: Then let’s enjoy Uchiura’s beach this afternoon! Chika: Hey, can I get everyone’s opinion on something? Dia: Chika? What’s the issue all of a sudden? Chika: Well, I was thinking that since Sarah and Leah are in town, it’d be nice if we could do a Saint Snow live show for everyone at school. Mari: That’s a nice idea! This is our chance to present an epic surprise for our school. Ruby: I was thinking how great it’d be if we could perform together, too. Sarah, Leah, what do you say? Leah: The thought had occurred to me that just practicing might not be enough, and doing a joint live show does sound fun. Doesn’t it, Sarah? Sarah: Yeah, I bet we can put on a really spectacular event. Please, let us do it! Leah: Still, I don’t know if we can organize a show on such short notice. Where would the venue be? You: Don’t sweat it! We can use the school gym. Sarah: I know it’s summer break, but you still need to get permission, right? Can you do it that quickly? Mari: Don’t worry! Let the school chairwoman, a.k.a. yours truly, handle the details. Kanan: At times like these, having Mari around is a real lifesaver. Saint Aqours Snow is back, baby! Hanamaru: How are we gonna advertise, zura? I want as many people as will fit in the gym to see Saint Snow and Aqours perform together, zura. Yoshiko: Bah. With my forbidden black magic, I’ll plant the knowledge directly into the brain of every student in school. Riko: The day after tomorrow just happens to be a mandatory attendance day, so everyone will be at school then. Ruby: Oh, but that’s the day you two go home, isn’t it? Sarah: We’ll be fine. We’d already planned to stay with you all for the whole day. Dia: Then let’s hurry up and get permission to use the gym! I can use my speech at the school assembly to get the word out. Chika: Saint Snow and Aqours… We’re actually going to do a show together. And Saint Snow’s gonna stand on a stage at my own school… This is so exciting! Chika: Mmm… So good! Nothing’s sweeter than a tall glass of post-practice mikan orange juice. Yoshiko: This is indeed a fine offering to Yohane… It shall become my blood, and feed my power. Mu, ha, ha…. Hanamaru: It’s not an offering to you, Yoshiko. It’s a gift for Saint Snow, zura. I can’t believe they’re getting gifts sent to them at practice. How amazing, zura… You: We’re lucky the clubs using the gym are taking this afternoon off. I’m glad we got in a proper rehearsal! Riko: Their voices were so loud and clear, it was unreal. People just came running when they heard the singing. Kanan: It sounded like it was an actual show! I was floored. How do you get that much volume without a mic? Leah: It’s no big deal. We always train our voices. Anyways, I want the actual show to be a lot better than that. Can we practice some more? Mari: Of course! In fact, let’s arrive early tomorrow morning for more practice, and make this the best show possible! Sarah: It’s very much appreciated, Mari. Are you sure it’s no trouble for the school? Dia: We want the performance to succeed, too. There’s no need for anyone to hold back. Ruby: We all need to practice hard for the live show. I’m doing my Rubesty! Leah: All right. Let’s go for a run on the beach, then. Ruby: Eep! N-Now?! Sarah: Running on sand is a great leg and hip training, and it’s the perfect way to make up for the long-distance swimming we weren’t able to do. Yoshiko: Sarah, I can’t believe you can say that with a straight face. You’re serious? Kanan: Why not? Who knows when we’ll get another chance to train Saint Snow-style? I say we do it. You: Yeah, me too! If we all go together, even the harshest training can be fun. Riko: *Giggle* we’ll be able to relax in Chika’s hot springs after we work up another good sweat. I’m in, too. Chika: Then let’s run on that beach till the sun sets! Sarah, Leah, you should go barefoot. Running barefoot along the water’s edge feels so refreshing. Sarah: I guess we’ll get a little taste of swimming in the sea, at least. Hee, hee. It might feel nice and cool. Leah: If Sarah wants too, then I’ll come along. Mari: Nothing beats the beach at sunset! Kanan, wanna play tag? Let’s go! Kanan: Wait, am I it? All right, I’m coming for you at full speed. Be prepared. Dia: Mari, Kanan, this is training, not playtime. Chika: Ah, ha, ha. How long has it been since we played tag? All right, I’ll run at full speed so it’s proper training, too!  You: Ten on one isn’t fair. I’ll be it, too! Rub, run for your lives!  Yoshiko: I’ll be the fallen angel. If I catch you, you must join my legions!  Hanamaru: Yoshiko, that’s just how you are all the time, zura! Sarah: Nothing wrong with embracing your inner child, Leah. Leah: It is childish, but that’s not necessarily bad. I’ll be it, and try to catch you, Sarah. Sarah: You think you can catch me? Bring it on. Leah: I won’t slow down just because you’re my big sister. In fact, I’ll tag every single one of you! Ruby: Eep! L-L-Leah’s it, now! Everyone, run away! Chika: Aah! Leah’s too fast! Everyone’s getting tagged! Riko: *Giggle* Everyone’s running as fast as they can. I think they might even be more motivated than with normal runs. Leah: Ruby! Stop darting around and let me tag you! |} {| class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed wikitable" ! colspan="1" style="text-align:center;" width="650px" | Story 3 |- |'Chika': Sarah! Leah! Good morning! Sarah: Good morning. You’re all up early. You: Yup. Since today’s the main event, I was so excited that I woke up early! Ruby: Same here. I’m looking forward to toady so much I’m up much earlier than normal. Were you feeling the same, Leah? Leah: Me? No, I… think the morning sun is so beautiful, I wanted to see it against the backdrop of the sea… Hanamaru: The morning sea is especially pretty today, zura. Leah: The way the sunlight reflects off the water looks like sparkling diamonds. Yoshiko: The splendor of Uchiura’s sea and sun have even stirred the heart of Yohane… Truly, this is proof that the promised hour is nigh. Riko: We’ve been treating this vacation like Saint Snow lives here and goes to school with us, but today will be the last day. Dia: Especially the way our two groups have been doing daily practice together. I can’t believe today is the last day. Mari: But we’re wrapping it all up with a live show. It’s guaranteed to be an amazing day! Kanan: That’s true. We worked our tails off to organize it all in such a short amount of time. We need to enjoy every moment! Chika: *Siiigh* I’m having so much fun and I’m so excited for the show, it doesn’t even seem real that you two are leaving tonight! Ruby: I agree… I wish things could stay like this forever. It’d be so nice if we could all hang out all the time. Leah: Don’t start crying now. We’re not leaving yet! We’ve still got an amazing show to hold, so put a smile on your face and do your Rubesty! All right? Yoshiko: S-Saint Snow’s finally learned that technique?! Hanamaru: Leah has unleashed Ruby’s super move, zura! Leah: I was just going with the flow. *Chuckle* Since it’s the last day, I’ll even go along with Yoshiko’s fallen angel shtick. Yoshiko: How many times do I have to say it’s not a shtick! Sarah: Honestly, every day with you all has been a joy. I’m reluctant to go home! Chika: We’ll come visit you in Hakodate next time! I promise I’ll save up as much of my allowance as I can! Sarah: Wonderful. We’ll be waiting! Kanan: All right, let’s get warmed up by running to school! Dia: Great idea. It’s such a gorgeous day that we’ve got a clear view of Mount Fuji, to boot. Sarah: Right now, I can’t imagine anything better than running to school surrounded by Uchiura’s beautiful sea and spectacular scenery. Mari: Doing such hard training day in and day out’s sure to have leveled us up, too. My body’s already getting revved up! You: Then let’s ship off! Full speed ahead! Aye aye! Riko: Look, look! Lots of people are already gathering in the gym! Hanamaru: It’s not just students, either. There are people from around town, zura! Leah: Yoshiko, did you use some kind of special fallen angel power? Yoshiko: V-Very astute. I deemed it prudent to telepathically contact my little demons directly, and summon them here to the gym! You: Wow, there are so many people here! I really hope they all have a good time. Mari: It looks like people worked hard to spread the word. I’m so happy we got such a huge crowd!  'Chika': Look at all of those people… We owe it all to Saint Snow! Sarah: I’m thrilled that so many people came out to see us. Leah: And now we’re gonna repay them with the best show they’ve seen! I’m gonna put everything I have into this performance! Dia: I agree that we got such a big crowd because of Saint Snow’s popularity. Now Aqours needs to exceed their expectations, too. Ruby: Eeek! I-I think I’m getting nervous… Kanan: Saint Snow, you two look cool as cucumbers. Don’t you ever get butterflies before a show? Sarah: We focus only on performing to our utmost, no matter what the circumstances. Yoshiko: S-So cool… When push comes to shove, you two don’t hesitate in the slightest! Leah: Just sit back and watch. Chika: Saint Snow’s here… Saint Snow’s onstage at Uranohoshi! This is a dream come true! Riko: Amazing… The gym stage looks totally different from normal. Their singing and dancing is totally on point, too. Yoshiko: It’s like they summoned the essence of Hakodate to the stage. They learned to control such powerful forbidden magic in mere days. Mari: Their dancing is even sharper than before. Watching them will make us wanna dance, too!  'Kanan': I’ve got a whole new appreciation for Saint Snow. Now I’m itching to get up there and dance, too!  'Dia': They have incredible stage presence. The moment Saint Snow stepped onstage, everyone’s eyes were glued to them. You: Watching them perform in a place we know so well makes it abundantly clear how good they are. They’re just… cool. There’s no other way to say it. Ruby: Eep! I thought I’d be all right since this is our home turf, but I’m getting nervous after all! Hanamaru: Remember what Leah said, zura. Put a smile on your fcae and do your Rubesty! Remember, Ruby? Yoshiko: We need to show Sarah and Leah that Aqours is really cool, too! Riko: I hope we can follow up Saint Snow’s performance with a great one of our own!  Kanan: Listen to that applause… I’m not sure I’ve ever heard the gym filled with that much clapping. Mari: It almost sounds as magnificent as Saint Snow’s performance itself! *Chuckle* You can’t call that anything but a massive success. Dia: Now we need to rise to the occasion and send the crowd home happy. You: Yeah! We need to take everything we learned during our practices and show the, the most high-powered performance we can! Yoshiko: I must meet the expectations of my little demons and put on a fallen performance like none before it! Hanamaru: I’mma hit them with everything I’ve got, zura!  Ruby: Yeah. You’re all right. I’m fine now. I’ll go out there with a big, bright smile on my face and do my Rubesty! Riko: I’m so pumped up, I feel like I’m already out there. Chika, are we good to go? Chika: Yup! Let’s keep up the momentum! Time to show Saint Snow, and all the people who came to see us, what we’re made of! Let’s go! Aqours… Together: Sunshine! |} {| class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed wikitable" ! colspan="1" style="text-align:center;" width="650px" | Story 4 |- |'Together': Cheers! Chika: Having a mikan orange juice toast to celebrate an awesome live show… I’m on cloud nine! Riko: *Giggle* You really look like it, Chika. Ruby: So am I! I mean, we just had a joint performance with Saint Snow! I’m overjoyed. Right, Leah? Leah: I feel very accomplished. We had several very beneficial practices, and turned them into a successful show. And this juice is delicious… Dia: Seeing a Saint Snow performance up close was such an eye-opener for me. I’m so worked up, I may not sleep a wink tonight. Mari: Did you hear how they were shouting for an encore? That was such an amazing feeling. Now I want to sing all over again!  Kanan: You can definitely tell we got in great shape from all that hard training. I feel like I’ve got plenty left in the tank! Sarah: Same here. I would’ve liked to have been onstage with all of you even longer. This really had been an incredible time for us. You: We got to put on a show together, and the crowd went home happy. You can’t ask for anything more. Hanamaru: By the way, Yoshiko, what’ve you got in that big cooler, zura? Yoshiko: Something my mom… Urk! I-I mean, ’tis a gift from my temporary human world roommate. Hanamaru: That smell… Did she make us home cooked lunches, zura?! Mari: Oh my God! Now THIS is a very special gift! Chika: Thanks, Yoshiko! Yoshiko: W-Well, I figured we’d all be hungry after the live show… Ruby: At times like these, you see what a considerate person Yoshiko is. Leah: Rice balls, fried chicken, even rolled eggs… Yoshiko: Hey, it’s post-show, so don’t be shy. Eat up! But fair warning, eating anything means consent to becoming my little demon. Mari: If that’s the price, then I’ll gladly become your little demon for the day, Yoshiko. In fact, I’ll even eat enough for the both of us! Kanan: That just makes you a devil, Mari. Riko: Little demon Lili will partake of the ultimate forbidden fruit… This juicy apple! You: Wow, Riko’s getting into it… Well, when in Rome! Little demon You is gonna dig in too! Sarah: Yoshiko, even from the crowd, it felt like we fell from grace together. Next time, I want to hear all about the myths and legend of your world. Leah: The fallen angel Leah has descended! How was that? Satisfied now? Hanamaru: Saint Snow have finally become fallen angels too, zura… Dia: It’s sad to think we’ve only get a short time left together. Mari: Don’t be so glum, Dia. We all agreed to say goodby with a smile on our face. Ruby: That’s right, Dia. Remember, yesterday we promised to spend every moment we had having fun and being happy. Chika: That doesn’t change the fact that it’s still sad! If only summer vacation could last forever! I wish Numazu and Hakodate were next to each other! Riko: I know how you feel, but we can’t escape reality. You: We’ll make sure to plan a proper visit to Hakodate, maybe we can even do a live show at your school? Sarah: I’ll be sure to arrange something with the school well in advance. I’m sure everyone would love to see that. Leah: And when the time comes, we’ll have improved even further. You all had better be sure to master the training regimen Sarah and I made. Kanan: We will. I think I’ve learned all over again how crucial the fundamentals are. I’m gonna increase my independent training, too. Dia: I think we all learned something after experiencing a Saint Snow performance up close. Chika: We’re gonna work our tails off and improve by leaps and bounds, too. I can’t wait to get started! Sarah: I believe in all of you. I know you can do it. Feel free to reach out to us any time you need advice. Leah: We’ll even check videos of your practices and offer our critiques. Everyone can benefit from audience feedback, in my opinion. Riko: We do record our practices sometimes, so we may take you up on that. Thank you, Leah. Hanamaru: An Uchiura-Hakodate network… We’re connected even though we’re so far apart. The future is now, zura… Yoshiko: For fallen angels, this form of communication has been possible since ancient times, but at least the human world is more convenient these days. Sarah: Very true. Leah is always telling me what Ruby is up to. Leah: Sarah! You don’t need to tell them that! Ruby: *Giggle* I can’t wait for the next time we talk. Thanks as always, Leah! You: Wow, it got late! Time flies when you’re having fun, doesn’t it? Riko: At least we got to celebrate a little. I think we made the most of our time. Dia: It was meant to be a surprise for everyone, but even I was floored by what a reaction we got. Sarah: The students at Uranohoshi High are all so nice. I’m glad they enjoyed themselves during the show. Mari: *Chuckle* As both a student and the school chairwoman, I couldn’t be happier. Thank you both so very, very much for staying with us for so long. Yoshiko: If we’d had more time, I would’ve liked to invite you two to a fallen angel’s banquet, but sadly, time waits for no woman. Sarah: I can only hope we get to sample your fallen angel cuisine again when next we meet. Hanamaru: The fallen angel curry we had last time was super spicy, and totally delicious, zura. Kanan: It’d be cool if we could all go camping or something!  Leah: If we’re going camping, we’ll make something, too. We could even search for the base ingredients while we’re out training. Ruby: You’re not kidding, are you… But I’d love for all of us to go camping, regardless! Chika: *Laugh* Me, too. Oh, before I forget! Here, this is a souvenir from us. You can eat it if you get hungry on the ride home. Sarah: Thank you very much. This is a lot, though. Is it really all for us? Hanamaru: There were so many different foods we didn’t get to share with you in Numazu. Hopefully we can do a big restaurant crawl next time, zura!  'Riko': Oh, the train’s almost here. You: The next train is a late one, so you don’t want to miss your transfer. Chika: If you do, you’re welcome to come back and sleep over at my place again! Dia: I know we’re all reluctant to say goodbye, but let’s not keep them any longer. Sarah: We had a really fulfilling summer vacation thank to you all. Leah: Yeah, it was pretty fun. Ruby: Come back any time. I’ll try and make it out to Hakodate as soon as I can! |} Category:Story Category:Aqours